fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacque Tremblay
Summary Jacques Tremblay was a simple citizen from Montréal. Unlike most of them however, Jacques had from birth a power called "Imagination", which allowed him to manifest his mind into the physical world. Although he has attempted to hide his powers, recently several strange and seemingly supernatural events have happened through the world, mostly related to Imaginations. This includes sudden time travels or people suddenly waking up their Imaginations. Appearance and Personality of the character Jacques himself is a rather tall and a bit chubby human of american native nationality. His eyes are blue and his hair is unusually long and black. For comfort and practicality, he wears his hair in a long braid in his back. The guy usually wears a blue hoodie and jeans. His Imagination, like most of them do, mainly looks like a barely colored kid's drawing. It is mainly a big green pine tree with a huge cartoony smile. Its "arms" are composed of two white rectangle attached to each others, floating around the head. Later on, these arms multiply to form what looks like a huge white circle around the head, alongside a black aura. Jacques is a naturally quiet person, preferring to say little. When he does however he tends to be sarcastic and judgmental of everyone. He rarely shows this side of him by himself though, and prefer to do it through his Imagination, which gives the illusion that the latter has a different personality than Jacques'. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Lawful Neutral '''Date of Birth: '''July 4th 2000 '''Birthplace: '''Trois-Rivières '''Weight: 8'9 kilograms 'Height: '''1.78 meters '''Likes: '''Nature, Solitude '''Dislikes: '''People, The City '''Eye Color: '''Blue '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Hobbies: '''Exploring Nature '''Values: '''Individuality '''Status: '''Alive, Single '''Affiliation: '''Himself '''Themes: 'One Hell of a Reckoning! Powers and Stats '''Tier: 10-B '''| '''9-B | 7-B '| '''3-A '| '''High 1-B Name: Jacques Tremblay Origin: PlaceHolderVerse Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Imagination User Powers and Abilities: Normal Human Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility, Healing, Forcefield, Power Nullification, Plant Manipulation, Creation, Animal Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Dream Manipulation (Only his own), Regeneration (Mid), Can Resist most of his own abilities Attack Potency: Human level '| '''Wall level '(Could barely hold back a rolling car) | 'City level '(Contained the blast of a 40 Megatons nuke) | 'Universe level '(Directly overpowered an Imagination capable of destroying the Universe) | 'High Hyperverse level '(Reached Uncomptably infinite high number of dimensions) '''Speed: Human level '| '''Subsonic '(Easily blitzed humans from a distance) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Traveled through Montréal in seconds while dodging every buildings in the way) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Reacted to a blow traveling half the universe's length in less than a second) | 'Immeasurable '(Above space and time an infinite amount of time) '''Lifting Strength: Regular Human '| '''Superhuman '| '''Class 100 | Universal '''| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class H '| '''Class KJ '| 'Class PJ '| 'Universal '| '''High Hyperversal Durability: Human level '| '''Wall level '| 'City level '| 'Universe level '| '''High Hyperverse level Stamina: Average Range: Melee Range | 10 Meters | Few Kilometers | Universal Standard Equipment: His Imagination Intelligence: Quite smart and resourceful. Weaknesses: Mind Manipulations can utterly dominates him and control his own Imagination, possibly against him. If his head or brain is affect in any way, it may makes his Imagination unusable or unstable. His own body possess normal human characteristics, so he is extremely frail if his Imagination fails to protect him. Most of his abilities requires some kind of contact to work. Feats: -Overpowered a 40 Megatons Nuke -Defeated a universal Imagination Key: Physically | With Imagination (At the beginning) | With Imagination (Later on) | With Imagination (EoS) | With Imagination (With Prep) Notable Attacks and Techniques -'Imagination: '''Imagination is a power possessed by a certain type of humans in the world. It let the user manifest one's imagination into the physical world. The appearances and powers of such beings tend to vary on the user's personality. Although some powers are standards for all of them. * -'''Reality Warping: '''Imaginations of all kind can warp reality around them. This includes things such as manipulating the distance and space of a given location, transmute matter or outright manipulate it. This includes the Imagination's or the User's body, as long as cerebral death doesn't ensue for the user. Potent enough Imagination can even create or destroy objects from existence/out of thin air. An attack's strength doesn't matter when deleting it out of existence, only its size and scale. Note that Imaginations can only manipulation what they can physically touch, although projectiles made from their own body can work too. Thus, with Prep, they can spread their body all over a battlefield to have full control. Although an Imagination cannot directly control anything outside their range (listed on their profiles). It is also important to note that an Imagination's own power can protect the user from any abilities the Imagination possess by actively protecting the user. * -'''Imagination Physicology: '''An Imagination is mainly a spiritual being created through one's mind. Thus, they are non-corporeal and are practically unkillable by normal means. Any physical damage will just phase through them without harm. Although another Imagination's power can possibly harm them, even if completely destroyed they will just come back from the user's mind. This compose their main weakness though. If the brain is affect in negative ways, so will the Imagination. Mind Control, being made unconscious or just destroying the brain will hinder or even destroy the Imagination. However, even if the brain is made unconscious, the Imagination will still be able to act on its own due to the target's subconcious. It will only attempt to to protect the user in this state and likely won't attack. An Imagination can either protect the user via its own body or creating forcefield, both having the same durability as the Imagination. -'''Nature: '''Jacques' Imagination has the unique power of control over nature, be it the wind, animals or plants. It is mainly used for non-lethal purposes however. Other '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Additional/Optional Stats Forms: -'Imagination:' His Imagination is an entity created out of Jacque's mind and, well, imagination. Although its body is totally separate from his owner, it is still linked as it is a mere manifestation of his mind. Although it mainly follows Jacque's orders, it can also act on its own via Jacques' subconscious when his conscious mind can't make a decision fast enough, to prevent a blitz for example. As the story progress, Jacques' own imagination started to grow, making his powers grows in power as well. By the end of the story, he was capable of modifying things on an universal scale on his own, and was capable of reaching higher dimensions with prep. Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healers Category:Plant Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Protagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Original Characters